Mentors
by New-Classic22
Summary: The New Directions have a new project. To mentor a new group of students, and possibly mold them into Gleeks. Will Quinn be able to get through to her trouble making protege? And could she fall for her? OC's Entries are currently closed, but may re-open.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I love it, and I worship Dianna Agron, but I do not own Glee!**

**~-~-~-~-Preview -~-~-~-~**

The first day of the new school year began just as it had every year for the students of William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio - with the Slushy-ing of those at the bottom of the food chain. And just as they had been for the past 3 years, the Glee Club was still the prized targets.

Quinn Fabray walked down the hall proudly, short blonde hair dancing around her ears , mid-thigh length baby blue sun dress rustling as she all but floated towards her locker. She was a senior now, which made her all the more of a star. As she was rounding the corner, she was forced to jump back suddenly as a teenager in a baseball cap on a skateboard came hurtling around from the other way. She jumped against the wall just in time to have the teen fly past her at a frightening pace, and to see the group of four teachers chasing after it, trying to stop him/her. The skater yelled an apology over his/her shoulder to Quinn, and Quinn waved back at him/her to tell that she was okay. The skater nodded and continued on its way, ducking and weaving between students until it was out of Quinn's sight. She sighed, shook her head, and continued on her way. _I forgot how crazy this place is! That kid could have killed me…_ She thought.

When she finally arrived at her locker she opened it and placed her handbag inside. She quickly scanned her eyes over her timetable and smiled. _Spanish and History. Great! I get to say hi to Mr. Schue first thing._ She grabbed the text books she needed and closed the metal door, which made a sharp squeaking noise as it fell shut. On her way to Spanish she began walking with her best friends; Brittany Pierce – the smartest ditz around, and Santana Lopez – smack-talking bitch with a heart of gold. She loved them to pieces, and was psyched that they shared an almost identical timetable. They were laughing as they strutted down the corridor, linked at the pinkies to each other – Brittany on the left, Santana on the right, and Quinn in the centre of their small group. As they neared the Spanish classroom they heard someone purposefully clear his throat from behind them. They turned around to face whoever it was, and immediately regretted it.

The second their faces were towards the source of the sound, their faces were coated in cobalt blue ice-cold liquid. It hit Quinn directly in the face and got partially on the other two girls. She could feel it dripping down her neck and chest, and melting in her hair, and she raised her hands to beside her face. She heard spluttering beside her - which suggested that Brittany didn't have her mouth closed, and she felt Santana's body stiffen beside her._ Oh crap. Here's trouble!_

"¿Qué carajo? Me voy a patear tan fuerte las bolas padres lo siento! ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar una Slushie a mí ya mis niñas en el Azimio primer día. Usted no sabe cómo manejar las herramientas en las alturas de Lima adyacentes! Tu vas a desear que nació una niña!" Santana yelled from beside her as tears started to form in Quinn's eyes. Brittany and Quinn were now each holding onto one of her arms to prevent her from flying at the small group of guys standing before them with empty cups in their hands and smirks on their faces. The group of boys – led by Azimio – just laughed and sauntered away from the three now blue girls. _This happens every year! Why am I not used to it by now?_ Quinn asked herself as she ran her hands over her head and face to wipe off the icy beverage and the few tears that had escaped down her cheeks. Santana turned back to the two of them, her face visibly red through the blue food coloring, and rubbed Quinn's arm comfortingly.

"Come on. Mama's not gonna sit through Spanish looking like she should be livin' on Pandora" she said as she led both girls to the girls bathroom. They were late for class, but what do they care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey everybody! How were your summers?" Mr. Schue asked as he sat in front of his favorite group of kids – the New Directions. They all looked the same as they had at the end of last year, except Rachel looked tanner, Finn looked less overweight, Puck's hair had grown and Tina didn't have any colored highlights in her hair.

"Mr. Schue, I spent the summer with my father's brother in California. It was most relaxing and educational at the same time. We walked down Hollywood Boulevard, went to Venice Beach, and best of all I got an autographed photo of me and my greatest idol Barbra Streisand from when I saw her eating lunch at the **Grove**! I got one for you too Kurt as I knew you would love it!" Rachel went on as she dug around in her bag and produced a A4 glossy photograph that she handed to Kurt, who gasped and jumped up to hug the small girl. Pretty much everyone else in the room simply rolled their eyes and ignored her, aside from Mr. Schue who smiled and nodded at her.

"I helped at Kurt's dad's auto shop" Finn interjected, and the group acknowledged him. Everyone else rattled off something they did over the summer – Puck was sent to a delinquents farm, Mercedes worked in the mall music store pretty much all summer, Tina and Mike went back to Asian camp, Kurt stayed with Blaine at his parents condo in Florida, Brittany took Lord Tubbington to an all you can eat buffet and was kicked out for letting him eat off her plate, Santana spent the summer in her pool like usual, and Artie was pushed down a flight of stairs by a four year old. It finally came to Quinn's turn, and everyone turned to face her.

"I didn't really do anything. The most exciting thing that happened at all was this morning when I was almost run down by some crazy person on a skateboard in the hallway, then Slushied by Azimio and his groupies. I didn't have a bad summer, just an uneventful one" she finished, and the group nodded in understanding. Mike suddenly sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"That's right Mr. S, I heard about what happened this morning! Who was that?" He asked, obviously referring to the skater. The whole group mumbled and murmured in confusion, all curious as to what was going on that morning.

"Oh!" Mr. Schue laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, all I know is that whoever it was - was caught draining the Slushy machines into a foam box and dumping it in the garden outside. No-one knows who it was; they had a cap on and were just too fast for the faculty to catch" Oddly, he didn't seem upset by this at all. Neither did any of the Glee kids.

"So whoever it was – was trying to save us… huh!" Quinn muttered, and Mr. Schue agreed. They all started laughing and clapping for the unknown bandit. Finally Mr. Schue stopped them, and got into the lesson plan.

"Okay, guys. I was thinking that this year we do something a bit different. I am going to assign each of you a lower classmen, and you are going to become their McKinley mentor. Show the new kids how awesome Glee Club really is. These lower classmen are going to become like a little sister or brother to you, and I want you to convince them to stay in Glee club. Do whatever you can to show them that we really are the best group in this school! Do you understand?" He asked, and the whole room became dead silent. Most of their faces shouted **no**, aside from Kurt and Rachel who were no doubt dreaming about remodeling a freshman into a mini-Rachel/Kurt. Quinn shivered at the idea of more than one Berry wandering the hallways.

"Mr. Schue, I really don't think this is a good idea. How are you gonna choose the students? And… I mean, what about Puck… That could be trouble" Artie began, but stopped when he saw the look he was receiving from Puckerman. Mr. Schue smiled at the group, who all (save for Rachel and Kurt) had uneasy looks on their faces. Quinn thought the idea was good, but was a little bit worried she wouldn't be a good role model for whoever she got. _It's like Beth all over again…_ She thought, her stomach almost turning at that idea.

"The kids who have been chosen are ones who have ever expressed any talent in any kind of creative subject; dancing, singing, acting, even art! We haven't made this too hard for you guys, but it'll still be a bit of a challenge. I do truly think you can handle t though. Look guys, this is not up for discussion. We're doing this." He said, liking the way most of their expressions gradually changed to acceptance, and some to minor excitement. He went over to two big black boxes on the piano and stuck one of his hands inside each, pulling out two small pieces of paper.

"Now, drumroll Finn… the first mentor and protégé is-"

* * *

><p><strong>This is an OC contest for the brand new glee story – Mentors. I need new students; freshman, sophomores or juniors, to be taken under the wings of the current New Directions. I will need people to be mentored by Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. This is set at the very beginning of season three, completely disregarding anything that happens after the Season 2 finale. The story will mainly focus on Quinn and her mentee, Nixon. <strong>

**Please fill out the form bellow; please no Mary Sues, I need both guys and girls, you can submit more than one character, and please be very VERY detailed when filling out the form. The more details, the more likely I will choose your character. This is definitely not first come, first serve. I will judge them all equally, no matter who submits first.**

**Full name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Mentor:** (Which character would you like to have as a mentor? Please list two or three in order of preference)

**Family:**

**General background:**(An absolutely typical, uneventful, normal childhood is possible, but that's a little boring so try to be a little creative. Maybe talk about a particular memory with their family, some great revelation about life or a discovery about him/herself.)

**Personality:**(Not just a whole bunch of adjectives, please be VERY detailed. Also be sure to name at least one flaw – nobody's perfect)

**Religion:**

**Sexual orientation: **(Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Bi-curious. At the beginning of the story, and if you want it to change or be questioned over time)

**Appearance:**(Height, weight, Hair style and color, eye shape and color, build, body shape, race, skin tone, etc.)

**What they wear: **(Their style, the types of clothes they like, particular articles that they particularly like – a favorite top / pair of pants / dress / shoes / etc. Anything they won't ever wear, e.g. a color, style, etc.)

**Clique:** (Prep, jock, geek, queer, etc.)

**Home Life:**(Family and relationship w/, financial status, other important details.)

**Quirks: **(Funny little things that they may do subconsciously, or any small oddities about them)

**Pet peeves: **(What really bugs them?)

**Hobbies:**

**What they look for in a relationship:**(Friendly relationship AND romantic relationship... especially romantic relationship.)

**Something they like about him/herself:**

**Something they hate about him/herself:**

**Would they want to join Glee club?:**

**Favorite style of music/band/song to listen to: **

**Favorite style of music/band/song to perform:**

**Audition song:**

**Anything else I have forgotten: **(Anything random that doesn't fit into any of the questions above, or just more details on it! I love details!)

**Please submit! I would like at least 10 submissions, but I would love a lot more! And review the preview of the first chapter!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I love it, and I worship Dianna Agron, but I do not own Glee!**

**Oh, so I made a little change in the first chapter, so I think that you should probably go check it out before you continue! Just sayin'.**

**AN: Okay guys, this is the next chapter, where the OC's are announced! I just feel like I need to explain something to you guys. Imagine this is an actual TV show. The regular cast are characters like Quinn, Nixon (My OC), and the current New Directions. All of the accepted OC's are more like recurring roles; sorta like more than how Santana and Brittany were in Season 1, but less than who Rachel was... You know what I mean? Every character will get equal and generous screen time, just not quite as much as the regular cast. Is that all understood? **

**Good.**

**Also, I try to write the characters speech in the same way that they talk (Santana Slang, Mercedes Sass, etc), but feel free to correct me if I make any really obvious, stupid mistakes. They are all mine – because of my hatred for editing.**

**Great! Story time!**

**Chapter 2**

"Now, drumroll Finn… the first mentor and protégé is-" Mr. Shue paused for dramatic effect. "Mike and one Nathan Cosman!" He handed Mike the piece of paper with a smile.

Mike smiled and nodded his head. Nathan was a sophomore who was on the football team with them, so he knew him well. Everyone in the Glee club clapped and waited for Mr. Schue to pull out the next name. He dipped his hands back into the boxes slowly, and they all held their breath. They were all anxious to see who they would be mentoring for the next year.

"Next is Mercedes and Celeste Cole" He said, and gave her the strip of paper which she accepted gladly with a Thank you.

"Hold up. Aint that the chick who's always late to calculus? Like every day" Santana asked, raising her hand slightly. Kurt nodded his head at her from his seat between Blaine and Mercedes, and Santana scoffed. Mercedes just smiled at the thought of being able to help another kid.

More pairs were announced without much debate – Tina and Coby Hamilton – a 15 y/o freshman with red hair and a kind personality, Puck and Robin Wood – a confrontational sophomore with black curly hair, Rachel and Junette Bloss – a 16 y/o with very long red hair and navy blue eyes (Quinn cringed when she heard this pairing, and her idea of a miniature Berry became even more possible), Finn and Toby Marinos – a quiet 15 y/o Greek boy who they often see in the library or with his head buried in a book on the bleachers, Artie and Harry Portgass – a muscular 15 y/o with bright green eyes and tanned skin, Santana and Gabrielle Connors – a ex-New Yorker with a pretty bleak past, and finally Kurt & Blaine with Jim Harris – a 14 y/o openly gay freshman. As Blaine was brand new to McKinley, Mr. Shue thought it would be best if he shared with Kurt; his boyfriend.

"Okay. Now we have- Brittany and Mia-Camille Kingston. Congratulations" Mr. Schuester smiled at Brittany while handing her the paper, but she had a thorough look of confusion on her face.

"Wait… So do I have Mia, or do I have Camille? Or do I have to mentor two people? San… I'm so confused!" She said, turning to her left to look at her Hispanic best friend. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the stupidity of the question but didn't laugh as the blonde girl was one of her best friends, plus she didn't think she wanted to see Santana go all mother bear on her sorry ass. The rest of the class however didn't seem to have the same concern. Kurt was just saying over and over again "Really Brit? Really?", and Blaine was laughing hysterically into Kurt's shoulder.

"She did not just ask that." Mercedes said in a disbelieving monotone. Rachel was laughing into Finn's arm, Finn looked just as confused as Brittany, Artie was shaking his head and chuckling, and Tina and Mike had fallen back into a heated make-out session in the back row – completely oblivious to everything going on around them.

"I'll explain later" Santana whispered and put a comforting arm over Brittany's shoulder. Brittany relaxed into her embrace and laid her head in the crook of her shoulder. Artie put a hand on her knee from her other side. Nobody missed the death glare being shot around the room by Santana, and it was enough to put the whole group into a scared silence. Mr. Schuester had turned back around to face the boxes and was busy pulling out two more names. When the club was quiet he turned back to face them again.

"In my hands… I have the final two names" he started with an over-exaggerated sense of impending surprise. Everyone turned their head to face the last person in the room – Quinn Fabray. Whilst the others were getting their names pulled out and being congratulated, she had been slipping lower and lower in her uncomfortable plastic seat out of complete and utter boredom. She had changed seating positions so many times she felt as if she could write a Kama Sutra for school chairs. _Well, maybe not… _She thought. When everyone's heads swung in her direction she sat herself up in her regular perfect posture and gave a sort of sarcastic wave to the people.

"You know what Quinn; it's probably a good thing for you to be picked last sometimes. It makes up for all the countless times in PE when we have played Dodgeball and you make an effort to pick me and the rest of the socially awkward population last. Maybe this is someway of the universe finally coming to the conclusion that Quinn Fabray shouldn't always be given everything first just because of her status in the hierarchy and her perfect bone structure. Also, the likelihood that you have gotten a good specimen is incredibly unlikely as you are last. It's like finding something in the last place you look, its statistically improbable. That is unfortunate as it's obvious you won't be able to give him slash her as rewarding a mentoring experience as one like I would, of course…" Rachel said from her position in the front row in her typical manner that always made Quinn want to slap her, turning her body to face the short haired blonde.

"So what I heard then was - Your socially awkward, I have perfect bone structure, if I'm looking for something check the statistics, and the poor unfortunate who you're going to be _helping_ is going to start getting migraines after about an ten minutes of _Berry Time_" Quinn said, putting air quotes around _Helping_ and _Berry Time_, and earning a laugh out of the entire club, plus a chuckle from Mr. Schue and Finn, before Rachel shot her boyfriend and Teacher a look. Rachel turned back to the front, with a pout on her lips, and Finn wrapped his arm over her shoulders; pulling her to his side protectively.

"Hehe, anyway… Quinn, you are going to be mentoring-" Mike started stamping his feet loudly and quickly at the back of the classroom and the rest of the group joined in until Mr. Schue made a "Cut" gesture with his hand, laughing at his students. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Nixon".

Everyone looked at him in total confusion and Quinn's eyebrow quirked at the sound of the single name, so Mr. Schue decided to elaborate.

"Her first name isn't on any of the school records. Apparently, nobody knows her real name aside from herself, her family, and presumably the people at her old school." Puck looked as if he was about to ask a question when Schue cut him off. "And before you ask, no. Nobody has any idea what school she last went too. She is quite the oddity" Everyone in the room either shook their heads, or still looked completely baffled, until Santana broke the awkward silence.

"Wow Stretch Mark, you really do got some luck in ya hey?" She laughed, leaning around so that she was looking at Quinn. Quinn narrowed her eyes at her Latina best friend before giving her a fake smile and flipping her The Bird. Santana sent an air kiss back at her, and Quinn laughed, reclining back in her seat.

"Thankyou San, Thankyou sooo very much!" She replied sarcastically whilst laughing, and letting her head drop back.

"No problem Q, just doin' my thing!" Santana said, removing a nail file from her jacket pocket and continuously running it along her already manicured nails.

"I told you you'd get a dud Quinn. It's just how it works! You see, I'm sure my time with Junette will be spent with her asking me questions in an adoring fashion, where as your time with _Nixon_ will be spent in complete and total chaos, what with bringing her to Glee practice, rehearsing, getting to know her! That's why we - Junette and I, I mean – are definitely going to be the most superior pair…" Rachel began again, forcing Quinn to again slide down in her seat in frustration, until the babbling brunette was cut off mid-sentence by Mercedes.

"Listen here Knee-high, I don't know about this Nixon character, but I do know for a fact that me and Cee Cee are gonna be wiping the floor wit'ch yo' sorry ass. I won't say nothin' for yo' girl, but wit'ch you, I'm certain." She said, wiggling her finger with her Mercedes sass. Artie was nodding his head, raised his hand, and mumbled something like "Preach!" This got the whole club talking.

"Well, I know for a fact that Jim just so happens to be Gay…" Kurt began from his seat beside his boyfriend.

"Dude! Everybody in Lima knows that that kid's Gay!" Puck interjected, and Santana reached over to high five her Mo-hawked friend. Kurt shot them both a glare before continuing.

"Like I was saying - As both Blaine and I are also Gay, we'll be able to steer this young boy in the best direction possible, whilst nurturing and molding his talents; making us an unstoppable force, and no-one will be able to beat us. Oh Blaine! This is going to be so much fun!" He said, turning to Blaine at the end with a look of complete excitement on his features, and taking the well groomed boys' hands in his own. Blaine returned the smile and squeezed his perfectly manicured fingers. Santana made a gagging noise from her seat, and the rest of the glee club either rolled their eyes or laughed.

"Guys, stop for a second. I really don't think that Mr. Schue designed this to be a competition, did he?" Tina asked, from her seat beside her Asian boyfriend at the back of the group. Quinn muttered a "yea", along most of the rest of the club; excluding Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Santana (Obviously).

"Yea guys, you know what Tina's right. We're doing something good for the club, the school, and we might just improve the lives of some of these students. It shouldn't always have to be a competition, especially when new, exciting people are involved!" Finn said in his usual **I'm going to pretend I can be a leader by giving a PEPTALK!** Manner that most of the club can't stand. Quinn decided that she found this little side of her ex-boyfriend particularly annoying and unattractive.

"What ev's Frankenteen. You know we ain't gonna be making their lives any better! Didn't you hear what Q said this morning about being Slushied by Azimio and his crew? That's gonna end up happening to all of these new kids, no matter how badass they happens to be! I'm not against this Mr. Schue as much as I'm against your ridiculous amount of vests, but I'm just keeping it real!" Santana fought, leaning forward slightly in her seat. Mr. Schuester took a second to think about whether or not he should bother getting mad at the angry Latina, but decided against it for the sake of the rest of the class. He cleared his throat twice to try to defuse the awkward tension building in the air.

"Right. Well, thank you for everybody's opinions on the matter. Now please get your behinds out of your seats and follow me to the auditorium. Gracias" He said, before turning and leaving the room in the general direction. They all looked too each other in total confusion for thee hundredth time that day, before shrugging and following their teacher out of the classroom; some more begrudgingly than others.

Kurt and Rachel seemed to have a sort of spring in their steps as they walked side by side, with their boyfriends on their other hands, racing to keep up. Mercedes was strutting a little bit more than normal, Artie had his head held high – which was quite a contrast to the annoyed look in Puck's who just so happened to be pushing him. Tina and Mike were walking hand in hand as always, Mike occasionally twirling the gothic Asian gracefully as if they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship after so long, and Santana and Brittany were walking with their pinkies linked. That just left Quinn to wander at the end of the rag-tag procession. _Why the fuck did I let this happen to myself? Why am I the only one alone?_ Her thought overtaking her sense of direction, she managed to walk herself into an open locker door.

The metallic crash sounded like a cymbal to everyone in the hall, but to Quinn it sounded like a Gong in a still, tranquil night; causing every bird to rise from the trees and squawk – or in this case the entire New Directions couldn't help but laugh at the short blonde haired girl in the red baby doll dress and white cardigan holding her forehead and trying to get the ringing out of her ears.

_You know, I believe in Oman's, the power of the universe. _She thought as she felt someone who she later found out to be Rachel, take her elbow and lead her down the hall on wobbly legs. _And to me, I have a feeling this is just the start of a bad, bad year…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did ya'll think? I know you haven't really met the characters yet, but that will happen next chapter. I promise you!<strong>

**And what do you think of Nixon?**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I have been on vacation for about 2 and a half weeks, with no computer, so I could write it on my phone, but I couldn't put it up! Again I apologize.**

**Oh, plus for those of you who have been accepted, there are just a few more questions I need answering:**

**What Stereotype drunk are they?: **(See Blame it on the Alcohol for the classifications)

**What are their pajamas:**

**Formal wear:**

**How would they react to a tragedy within one of the New Directions families:**

**What street do they live on? Number?: **

**How would they react to a mystery?: **

**How do they walk?: **

**and most importantly-**

**Do they prefer hot or cold places for a vacation?:**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel inspected Quinn's forehead tenderly as she led her in the direction Mr. Schue had gone in, which also happened to be the way to the Auditorium. Quinn patted Rachel's shoulder and let the girl gallop back to her over-sized boyfriend and the rest of the group. She resumed her wistful pace after them, and when she finally arrived in the auditorium, took a seat on the aisle beside the still linked at the pinkies Santana & Brittany. As she looked up at the stage, she saw a small group of students standing awkwardly together; obviously oblivious to whatever's going on.

One who particularly caught Quinn's eye was a tanned, dark-haired girl – probably about an inch shorter than herself – who was standing away from the group, in fact on the other side of the stage beside the piano. She was wearing grey torn skinny jeans over her lean legs, a red New York Giants tank top, matching black and red high-tops, and a cropped black leather jacket. Her hair was falling mostly over her right shoulder and as she was looking down her fringe was shielding her face from Quinn's view. She seemed to be shuffling through papers on the top of the piano when she looked up and noticed the audience, and in particular a certain staring blonde. She flashed her a smirk and a winked before turning on her heel and walking backstage with an undeniable air of confidence. _Oh, I can't believe she caught me staring… Why the hell was I even staring? I wonder who that was…_ Quinn started to think before being shaken from her thoughts by the voice of Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, New Direction – Say Hello to the new members of the New Directions, and your partners!" They all waved and the braver ones shouted to each other - *cough* Puck and Santana *cough*, before Mr. Schue silence everyone with a confused look on his face and a shout. "Wait… There are 11 people auditioning, and I can only see 10 of you. Where's the 11th?" He questioned them, and they all started looking at each other, bewildered. A tall built guy with jet black hair and bright green eyes took a step out of the group to look at the slightly annoyed teacher.

"Mr. Schue, there wasn't anyone else here before… They must not be coming?" He said, switching the hand he was holding a thick black guitar case in so he could run his fingers through his hair with his right hand.

"Really? I made sure she'd be here! I even brought her here a half hour ago so she wouldn't be late! Urgh!" Mr. Schuester grumbled to the seated group with hands on his hips.

"He looks like a five year old who just dropped his giant cookie" Murmered Santana to both Brittany and Quinn. Brittany giggled into Santana's shoulder and Quinn smiled at the comment.

"Seriously guys? Has no-one seen her?" Just as Quinn was about to comment on the girl who she saw go backstage when she took a step out of the shadows.

"You know, if you don't tell people who their looking for, they're not going to be able to look properly. Right, Schuester? And would this girl you were looking for just so happen to be 5'5, a brunette, and McKinley High's worst nightmare?" She said in a stage voice as she made her way across to the group of students. A few of them took a couple of steps back from her, but most just gave her a _What the hell are you doing here? _Glare. Mr. Schuester just rolled his eyes at the girl, but the rest of the club were all a bit speechless. Rachel's mouth was hanging so far open it looked as if she was trying to catch flies, Kurt and Blaine were wearing stunned expressions, Puck and Santana both wore the same _I think I like you_ look, Tina and Mike were distracted - again, and Artie and Brittany both looked really confused. Quinn was looking at her with a kind of smirk, but also a raised eyebrow. She had no idea what to make of this girl, and she was silently hoping she would not be forced to figure it out.

"Alright; Now that we're all here –" He paused to shoot the girl who was partially reclining on the piano a scrutinizing look. "We can get on with the auditions. First up; Toby!" He finished, and the whole group applauded the boy. As the rest of the new kids moved off of the stage, a small olive skinned boy with spiky brown hair remained stayed where he was. Finn inwardly cringed. _I don't want to be mentoring a nerd! I mean, all he's missing is the glasses!_ Her thought, critically. Toby wore a plaid shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a nervous expression. He cleared his throat and took a few hesitant steps to the microphone in the center of the stage.

"Umm… Hello. I'm Toby Marinos and I'm going to sing for you It's My Life by Bon Jovi" he said, in sort of broken English. Finn gave him a small smile and he smiled back quickly before shutting his eyes and listening to the intro of the song. Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows at the song selection, but said nothing, and waited for the boy to begin.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

Most of the club gasped at the unexpected tone of his voice; such a rough, strong voice from such a small boy. A few girls gave a little cheer.

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud _

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

Almost everyone in the auditorium stood and started clapping as the boy started moving around stage with the microphone stand, banging his head along with the beat and acting a lot like Jon Bon Jovi would have – but still putting his own little spin on it.

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

He ripped the microphone from the stand aggressively and kicked it away. Tinkles smiled from the piano seat, and Finn smiled as well. He was amazed at how this boy transferred into this ball of absolute power on the stage from the nervous boy who had been up there before. Toby gave a charming smile to the girls in the front row, and Mr. Schue laughed out loud at the uncharacteristic behavior.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks _

_[Chorus:]_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life _

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

_[Chorus:]_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_[Chorus:]_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

He ran across the stage, falling to his knees in a power slide at the end, throwing his head back. Everyone jumped and screamed, and he stood slowly – suddenly transforming from this amazing stage presence into himself again. He ran his hands through his sweat drenched hair, and let out a tiny smile before all but running off stage.

"That was amazing Toby! Great job. Now, next would be Junette Bloss! Get up there Junette!" Mr. Schue said from his seat. Rachel jumped at the sound of her mentee's name, and smiled widely at the red headed girl who running up to the stage excitedly.

"Hey! My name is Junette Bloss, and I'm going to be singing There's A Fine, Fine, Line from Avenue Q. Hmm… Ok!" She took a deep breath in before bowing her head slightly to wait for her music. The similarities to Rachel's many broadway-eque performances was almost uncanny and everyone heard Santana mutter an "Oh crap" under her breathe. Rachel was sat up straight in preparation to mouth the words, and she was almost vibrating. The music came on slowly, and she began.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;_

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;_

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._"  
>The music slowly started to build up and the emotions on the red haired girls face showed fully. She stayed clutching the microphone stand in passion.<p>

_"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;_

_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of your time._

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door_

_And walk away..._

_Oh..."_

As the music slowed down again, she had tears in her eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes as she saw the short brunette in the row in front mouthing every single word, mimicking the performing girls emotions.

_"There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So this is the first 2 auditions! DO YOU LIKE IT?<strong>

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**QUINN FABRAY IN A CAR CRASH! HAS SHE NOT BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. **

Everyone broke into applause, and a wide grin sprung onto Junette's face as she bounded off stage. Rachel stood, repeating "Brilliant!" and "Almost as good as me!" over and over again to the people seated either side of her. Finn had to usher her down, and put his arm around her to make her be quiet.

"Great Junette! Really, very good. Now, Harry Portgasse" Mr. Schuester announced over the group. The dark haired boy with the guitar sauntered up to the stage, a charming grin on his face directed at pretty much every girl in the audience. Quinn rolled her eyes, and Santana let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Ermm… Hey. I'm Harry" he began in a strong, deep voice. "I'm gonna sing Patience, by Guns n Roses accompanied by my own acoustic guitar. Yeah, so I hope you like it" He pulled a stool to the centre of the stage, and rested his guitar on his knee. Everyone was fully focused on his dark, stoic demeanor, as it was so different to anything they have seen so far. Artie rolled his chair down the ramp, closer to the stage to listen to his kid, and see if he's any good.

"_One, two, one, two, three, four__  
><em>_(whistle)__  
><em>_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you__  
><em>_I'm still alright to smile__  
><em>_Girl, I think bout you every day now__  
><em>_Was a time when I wasn't sure__  
><em>_But you set my mind at ease__  
><em>_There is no doubt you're in my heart now"_

He was swaying softly, looking up occasionally. Artie was pleasantly surprised by the boys natural, strong voice, and decided that he'd love to have this kid as a partner – _Plus, it gives me someone else to push my chair for me, instead of Puck threatening to push me down stairs all the time…_he thought with a smile before refocusing on the performance.

_Said woman take it slow, and it'll work itself out fine__  
><em>_All we need is just a little patience__  
><em>_Said sugar take it slow and we'll come together fine__  
><em>_All we need is just a little patience__  
><em>_(patience)__  
><em>_Mmmm, yeah_

_I sit here on the stairs__  
><em>_'Cause I'd rather be alone__  
><em>_If I can't have you right now I'll wait dear__  
><em>_Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time__  
><em>_But you know love there's one more thing to consider_

_Said woman take it slow and it'll work itself out fine__  
><em>_You and I'll just use a little patience__  
><em>_Said sugar take the time cause the lights are shining bright__  
><em>_You and I've got what it takes to make it__  
><em>_We won't fake it, I'll never break it__  
><em>_'Cause I can't take it_

_"(whistle)__  
><em>_Little patience, mmm yeah, mm yeah__  
><em>_Need a little patience, yeah__  
><em>_Just a little patience, yeah__  
><em>_Some more patience, yeah__  
><em>_Could use some patience, yeah__  
><em>_Gotta have some patience, yeah__  
><em>_All it takes is patience__  
><em>_Just a little patience__  
><em>_Is all you need"_

The club sitting down started to do the echo for the last chorus, and Harry smiled down at them.

_"I've been walking the streets at night__  
><em>_Just trying to get it right__  
><em>_Its hard to see with so many around__  
><em>_You know I don't like being stuck in the crowd__  
><em>_And the streets don't change__  
><em>_But maybe the names__  
><em>_I ain't got time for the game cause I need you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'cause I need you__  
><em>_Ooo I need you, whoa I need you__  
><em>_Ooooh, all this time__  
><em>_(ah)"_

"Thankyou" he said as he finished, bowing his head before moving his stool and himself off the stage. Everyone applauded him, and Artie moved to shake his hand as he jumped off the stage. The boy shook his hand with vigor before moving back to his seat.

"Very nice, very nice. Thankyou Harry. What do you think guys? Are they alright so far?" Shue asked the club, and everyone let out cheers and whoops.

"Me Gusta. They're ok I guess, but there's no way any of 'em are as good as we are. I mean, we gots the Unholy Effing Trinity" Santana said, waving her hand dismissingly. Quinn, Brittany and Herself bumped fists with each other.

"Irrelevant, Santana." Mr. Schue stopped Santana before she decided to continue putting the new kids down.

"Yes, I think we should give these kids a chance before Satan gets to them" Kurt voiced from his spot beside Blaine. Quinn nudged a glowering Santana at the nickname, but all she did was push her away, making Quinn laugh even harder.

"Should we be concerned?" A lithe, dark haired girl with a relatively quiet voice said from the front row, gaining a laugh/snicker/chuckle/snort from most people.

"I says what is true Perez, no hate meant" Santana said, reclining in her chair.

"Fine, umm… Next is Mia-Camille Kingston." Mr. Shuester said, rolling his eyes at his Latina student.

The same girl who had commented on Santana wandered up to the stage causiously, looking at her shoes as she awkwardly tried to adjust the microphone stand to her height.

"Wait… Why's there only 1 of them?" Brittany said, a crease in her forward showing her total confusion. Quinn patted her leg, whilst Santana replaced her comforting arm around Britt's shoulders.

"Umm… Hey, I'm Mia. I'll sing Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars." She said kind of hesitantly, before the music started.

"_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
>Try to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<p>

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say  
>I've gone mad<br>Yeah  
>I've gone mad<br>But they don't know  
>what I know<p>

Cause when the  
>sun goes down<br>someone's talking back  
>Yeah<br>They're talking back

At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Try to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
>Ahh Ahh,<p>

Do you ever hear me calling?  
>Cause every night<p>

_I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<em>

In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<p>

I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere faraway"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so its been a while, and I know its short... I just am losing faith in myself with most of my writing, and well... if anyone actually cares about my problems then just PM me... Anyway, I hope you like it even though it's shit.<strong>

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Directions cheered loudly, and Brittany jumped from her seat and ran up to the stage, hugging the smaller girl tightly. Santana scowled, and Quinn swore she heard a low growl erupt from the Latinas chest.

"You should relax San. Green isn't a good colour on you," Quinn leaned in to her best friend to say. Santana punched her hard in the shoulder, and Quinn fell back into her seat in hysterics.

"Fuck you Fabray," she muttered as she retook her seat and waited for Brittany to return. "Hey Britt's? Can you come back here please?" She yelled to the still hugging girl on stage. Quinn couldn't help but make a whipping sound, making San hop seats and sit hard on her lap and pressing back into her.

"Ow! Jesus, San! I can't breathe. Get Off!" Quinn struggled under the brunette, and Santana was just laughing and ushering Brittany over. Brittany skipped back to her seat, but not before stopping in front of the pair. She looked confused; head tilted, brow furrowed, scratching her head innocently before a smile cracked her lips.

"San! You won't un-press her lemon by doing that!" She said with a giggle, and Santana immediately stopped trying to squash Quinn, and smirked evilly. Quinn however was not amused.

"Santana Lopez. Get off me right now." She said with finality, wanting nothing more than to just throw the Latina across the room, quite possibly out of the window if it was possible. Santana took the HBIC voice into account and stood. She turned to the staring New Directions and smirked.

"Don't we have more kids to hear squeal?" She asked loudly, and chuckled at the volley of disgruntled/defensive calls from the front rows. Brittany and Quinn pulled her down into her seat and laughed loudly.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly, shooting a glare at the girls which only doubled their laughter. "Ok! Well that was pretty fantastic Mia. Thank you so much. Now, Gabrielle Connors," he shouted. Santana perked up slightly, and Brittany patted her knee in a sort of drumroll pattern. A kind of short girl with pale skin and dark green eyes strolled on stage.

"Hey. Umm… I'm going to sing Monster by Paramore," She said into the microphone, her voice displaying an odd accent that Santana couldn't quite place.

"You were my conscience  
>so solid now you're like water<br>and We started drowning  
>not like we'd sink any further<br>but I let my heart go  
>it's somewhere down at the bottom<br>but I'll get a new one.  
>Come back for the hope that you've stolen"<p>

_Strong voice. Me gusta…_ Santana thought as she nodded along with the song.

"I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>well now that you're gone the world is ours

I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>but I'm not the villain  
>despite what you're always preaching<br>they Call me a traitor  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>They're getting stronger,  
>and I hear them calling<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>well now that you're gone the world is ours

well you found strength but solutions I liked the tension  
>And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>well now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours"

And applause broke out.


	6. Trololol

And then they died...

**TOTALLY KIDDING! **

**I'm simply putting this story on hiatus until I get some ideas... Cos I did have a plan, I just dont have any idea how to get there...**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

In the minuet silence following the applause and Santana's scoffed remark, the backdoors of the auditorium creak open. Everyone turns their heads, and see a small girl, no older than a freshman, wander into the hall and sitting in the back seats. Quinn gasps when she sees her and jumps up, running to the girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god! You're here!" She squeals, holding the squirming girl in a bear hug, and the smaller girl lets her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder. Santana, following the eye-line of the rest of the group, smirks, and cups her hands around her lips to make her sharp voice echo its way up to Quinn and the younger blonde.

"Who's the Mini Me, Q? Don't tell me Beth grew that fast. She didn't even get Jew Boys nose!" Quinn glares at the Hispanic girl and fires a mouthed _Fuck You_ to her, patting the other girls' hair. She lets go and looks her over, admiring her style, it being very similar to her own, and smiles softly. It was a smile reserved only for Santana, Brittany, and this girl right here.

"Fuck you San!" The younger girl shouts and Santana raises her eyebrow with surprise and amusement. Quinn looks at them both with a small smile of pride and skepticism.

"I like this version more!" Santana shouts and Brittany shuts her up with a hand to her thigh. Santana gulps and forces her face forward immediately, trying to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks and chest. "Stop Britt… Please…?" She asks with an uncharacteristically small voice, and Brittany smiled brightly back at Quinn who's grinning.

"This is Brooklyn… She's my baby sister." Quinn addresses the whole room, with an arm draped casually over Brooklyn's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeh, yeh yeh... Its crazy short I know, but its better than another Troll chapter. (Admit it, that was funny).<br>**

**THIS BE BROOKLYN FABRAY! made by my beautiful baby girl, who I felt the need to include. I love you beautiful. **

**I CAN'T PROMISE QUICK UPDATES, BUT I _CAN _PROMISE _EVENTUAL_ UPDATES!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yeh, you've been disclaimed. **

**Enjoy Biotches xx**

"Hey Quinn, if you're done, we have more people to watch…" Rachel says from her place under Finn's arm. Quinn nods and starts leading the smaller blonde forward to sit beside her, watching the cute look on Brooklyn's face as she quietly asks Santana to shift over. Santana obliges and they seat themselves, Quinn tilting her body so she was partially facing her.

"So when did you get back Brookie?" She asks, looking to her deep blue eyes curiously. Brooklyn looked up with a small smile on her face and laughed.

"Well," She said, an English accent ringing through her soft voice. Santana raised her eyebrows and tilted so she was facing Brooklyn as well. "I got back this morning, just after you left for school apparently. Mum told me to just come to say hello and surprise you, but I couldn't find you, so I sat in on a Drama class, and then just followed the music I guess…" She murmered, looking at the two smiling faces on either side of her. However, she could feel yet another pair of unaccounted for eyes on her, and as she scanned the crowd she saw one of the girls in the front row; the one with the chocolate hair and the red sleeveless t-shirt, looking over the back of her chair at her. She smiled and a blush spread up the other girls' cheeks, and she swung around almost immediately.

-(TIME SKIP 'COS IM LAZY AND SICK OF WRITING AUDITIONS!)-

All of the new kids had auditioned, all but one. As Mr. Schue was announcing the last audition he had a cringe and a glare plastered across his face. "Last but not… Anyway, Nixon." He announced and the entire crowd went silent, waiting to see the smirking girl arrive up on the stage and gripping the mic softly. Quinn glared over at Mr. Schue as did Santana.

"I'm singing You & I by Lady Gaga…" She said, taking the mic off the stand and sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs dangling off. She smiled at the crowd.

_It's been a long time since I came around-_

The minute she opened her mouth, a different kind of silence went over the crowd, a rapt attention of the suddenly relatable figure on the edge of the stage, running her fingers through her hair. Quinn, leaning forward in her seat, nodded her head along with the beat to the song and was suddenly happy that her girl could give Rachel's a run for her money.

_Been a long time but I'm back in town  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<br>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<br>This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love the first time and you said to me<em>

Nixon smirked and jumped down from the stage onto the floor infront of the club members and started making her way up the aisle. As the chorus started, the silence broke and cheering erupted. Santana stood and clapped along, as did Quinn and Brittany, then Puck and the rest of the club. Brooklyn was smiling, every time Nixon's eyes drifted over her for a moment.

_Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I, I<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Oh yeah!<em>  
><em>I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

Nixon passed Quinn and Brooklyn, giving a wink and a touch of a hand to Santana who was pretending to fangirl. She was right beside Rachel when she belted the last note, and Rachel's eyes widened at the note she hit. She put on a poker face of minor respect, and continued nodding along with her hands crossed. She jogged back up to the stage.

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<br>There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<br>_

She smiled and gave the finger when she said Daddy, and pulled a face when she said Jesus Christ which had the whole group in hysterics save for Mercedes who was glaring before relaxing and clapping along once again.

_Something, something about the chase  
>Six whole years<br>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down  
>So have my lipstick all over your face<br>Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<br>For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Baby, I rather die!  
>Without you and I<em>

She moved back to sit where she started. She put her elbows on her knees and pushed her slightly sweaty hair off her forehead.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you._

The last line was sung looking directly at Brooklyn, before Nixon turned her face away from the crowd to hide a blush that Quinn just barely saw.

As she finished the room erupted into applause and she smirked, nodding and standing, replacing the mic on the stand. "Thankyou…" She mumbles into the mic before going to walk off the stage before a coarse shout stopped her.

"Why are you even here?" Finn shouted, rousing a roar from the rest of the club, namely Santana, Quinn and surprisingly Tina. Santana jumped in first with a slap to the back of his head.

"Shut the Fuck up Finnbecile!" She growled, glaring at the back of his head. "Just go back to your little theatre in Colorado, but this time, try to avoid the babies. Kay?" She smirked and leant back, ignoring the shrieks of how 'insensitive' that comment may have been. Quinn suppresses and chuckle, and leans down to hide her face.

"But seriously…?" Rachel directs to Nixon, who simply glares in response.

_**Flashback**_

"_The Fuck?!" Nixon shouted as Principal Figgins glared at her tiredly from his seat behind his desk. She was flanked by a shaking Math teacher and the glee man himself, Mr. Schue. _

"_Language Nixon!" He growled. _

"_Bite me!" She snapped. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and turned away from the girl in exasperation. _

"_Nixon… You are a flaming menace! I should have had you expelled when you arrived at the end of last year, but I didn't so I shall now. You have a choice. Take us up on our offer, or find some other slop hole ready to accept your disrespectful buttocks. William is being very courteous!" Figgins ranted in his strong aggravating accent._

"_I don't even REALLY know what I did!" Nixon groaned, throwing her hands up. The Math teacher beside her jumped and made to defend herself, and the teen rolled her eyes._

_"You pulled Mrs. Kent's chair from under her by rope. And broke all her chalk, and you somehow managed to fill all of her draws with mustard! Do you know how twisted all of that is?!" Mr. Schue stands up, circling in front of her chair. "She's almost 70…" He sighed, his eyebrows furrowed. Nixon smirked and reminisced, before being dragged out of her musings._

_"Its not like she got hurt…" She said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the teacher. _

"_Demon child…" I she spat as she was escorted from the room by a carer. _

"_She has been put into a Nursing Home…" Figgins growled at her. Nixon laughed out loud. _

"_Like I said, not hurt…" The two teachers let their heads fall on the desk. "So, Glee club eh…?"_


End file.
